


5 Times Mark and Jack Were Almost Caught, +1 Time They Were

by crz4wdw



Series: Big Damn House AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5 +1, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Septiplier away, cursing, lil bit of smut, m to be safe, septilplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crz4wdw/pseuds/crz4wdw
Summary: Mark, Jack, Bob, Mandy, Wade, and Molly all move into a big damn house together--but no one knows that Mark and Jack are together.  Five times somebody almost walk in on Mark and Jack in a compromising position, and one time everybody does.





	5 Times Mark and Jack Were Almost Caught, +1 Time They Were

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: this is in no way a reflection of real life. This is just a slightly silly idea I wanted to play around with.

1\. Molly

The house was utter chaos, and that was the understatement of the year. It was to be expected though, as the house is HUGE, but Mark, Jack, Wade, Molly, Bob, and Mandy were all moving into a house together, pets included. They all missed each other a lot, and were having problems with stalker fans. Plus, it was nice to be in the same time zone. With their combined incomes, they could afford a large home in a gated community with a superior security system. It helped that it was in the middle of nowhere, Ohio, so it was much harder to find. Overall, it was a win for everybody except the stalker fans.   
But the house was a mess. Boxes, bins and furniture were EVERYWHERE. Molly was on the hunt for her box of notebooks, and was heading towards the end of the house where Mark and Jack’s rooms were.  
Now, everyone, even the fans, knew that both Mark and Jack’s relationships had ended, but only their friends knew why—or so they thought. Everybody bought the story that the relationships had just fizzled out. However, the truth was that both Mark and Jack had realized they had feelings for one another and despite neither of them told the other right away, they both broke up with their girlfriends. Not long after that, they confessed their feelings and fell into a relationship.   
Which is why, in Mark’s room, amidst a sea of boxes, strewn belongings, and garbage, Mark and Jack were wrapped around each other, gently kissing.  
Mark broke the kiss, and whispered, “I love you Sean.”  
“I love you too, Mark. I wish we could share a bedroom,” Sean replied, looking up at the taller man through his long lashes.  
“Hmmm. But sneaking around is going to be a lot of fun,” Mark smirked as he pulled away, bending over to pick up the trash. Jack unashamedly stared at his boyfriend’s ass.  
Despite no longer being in too suspicious a position, both Mark and Jack jumped as Molly said, “Hey, have either of you guys seen my box of notebooks?” Molly tilted her head in confusion at Jack’s deer-in-headlights look.   
“No. Try the kitchen, maybe?” Mark offered.  
“Ok. Oh, and what’s going to be fun?”  
“Mark and I were just talking about how much fun it’ll be living together. Didn’t you hear us talking about couch gaming before you came in?” Jack said with fake confidence, blushing.  
“No, I just heard Mark say something about fun,” Molly wasn’t lying, but she wasn’t convinced Jack was being honest. Wade would definitely be hearing about this.

2\. Wade

“I still don’t understand what exactly you think is going on between Mark and Jack,” Wade said to Molly as he took off his pants and got into bed.  
“I told you, I have no idea, but something’s up! I’m sure of it!”  
“Based on one incident from over a month ago?”  
“Yes!”  
“Whatever you say, dear.” Wade reached over and turned off his bedside lamp.  
“Fine. Don’t believe me. But don’t forget to pick up the wedding invitations tomorrow.”

***

Jack and Mark were in Mark’s room, playing UNO on the bed. Supposedly. In reality, the game had long since been abandoned and Jack was straddling Mark’s lap, kissing him deeply.   
“Mmmm…” Mark moaned into the kiss, grabbing Jack’s ass. Jack started grinding into Mark’s lap in response.   
“Fuck!” Jack pulled away as he heard footsteps approaching.  
“I know babe, I know,” Mark pulled Jack closer, drawing him in for another kiss.   
“Wait, I think I heard someone,” Jack whispered.   
“Aw babe….” Mark whined as Jack crawled off his lap and went about fixing the cards so it looked like they were still playing UNO. Reluctantly, Mark grabbed his cards so he could help.  
At this moment, Wade barged in without knocking.  
“Yo! Dude! Knock first!” Mark yelled. Sure, Wade hadn’t walked in on anything too suspect, and he didn’t want to raise suspicion, but still.  
“Sorry man! But I picked up me and Molly’s wedding invitations today. Here’s yours.” Wade was smiling like an idiot, holding out two white envelopes.  
“Oh, thanks man.” Jack was definitely not blushing. Nope. Not at all.   
Unfortunately for Jack, this wasn’t prop hunt, and Wade noticed. 

***

Wade wrapped his arms around Molly, who was at the sink washing dishes, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Hey babe. I got the invitations.” At this, Molly squealed and spun around, throwing her arms around Wade’s neck. Wade gave her a peck on the lips and said, “Also, you might be right about Mark and Jack.”  
Molly smirked.

3\. Mandy

Mark and Jack had just finished uploading their final videos of the day, and had moved on to much more fun activities.  
“Mmmmm…Sean,” Mark moaned, breaking the kiss but kept Jack pinned against the wall as he slid down to his knees.  
“Ooooh Mark. Oh fuck!” Jack cried as Mark slid his mouth onto his cock.  
As Jack’s hands grabbed onto Mark’s hair, Mandy knocked on the door. “Hey Jack, I’ve made dinner for all of us—are you okay?”  
“I—I’m fine!”  
“Then what’s all that moaning?”  
“I—I’m masterbating go away!” Jack turned red as he said it, but really, Mandy needed to leave, and Mark, the cheeky little shit, hadn’t even stopped.  
“O-okay. Sorry.”  
Mandy and Jack couldn’t look at each other for a week. Mark, the bastard, kept smirking about it, which really didn’t help anything.

4\. Bob

Bob had no idea what in the hell everyone was talking about. First Molly, then Wade, and now even Mandy were convinced something was going on between Mark and Jack. A few weeks after Mandy’s awkward encounter with Jack (after she finally got over the embarrassment, for the most part) she told Molly what happened, and now whenever Mark and Jack weren’t around, all anyone would do was theorize what the fuck was going on. This tended to happen at the table during breakfast.  
“I’m telling you, they’re lying about something!” Mandy exclaimed, waving her spoon around for emphasis.  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that they’re together,” Bob said, stabbing his fork into his eggs.   
“Trust me, Bob. I didn’t believe Molly at first but I think she’s on to something,” Wade said after swallowing his bite of toast.   
“Think about it, when Mandy almost walked in on Jack, we had no idea where Mark was. He wasn’t in his room and his car was in the garage. He must have been with Jack,” Molly reasoned.  
“We don’t have any way of knowing that. He could have been walking Chica or out for a jog,” Bob pointed out, still doubtful.  
“All right. I bet you if you went upstairs, you’d find them together, and Jack will be blushing,” Mandy challenged.  
“Ooooohhh…” Wade and Molly chorused.  
Bob sighed. He had to take this challenge, so he stands up and heads for the stairs.

***

Mark and Jack were cuddled in Mark’s bed, Jack still sound asleep. After everyone else had gone to bed, Jack had tiptoed across to Mark’s room, where they had a night of passionate sex. Normally, to avoid being caught, Jack would wake up early and sneak back into his room, but he’d slept in too late. He looked so sweet, Mark couldn’t bear to wake him up. But as Mark heard footsteps approaching, he shook his sleeping boyfriend, “Sean! Sean someone’s coming!”  
“Wha—shit!” Jack flung the comforter up over his head and laid as flat and still as possible.  
Bob barges in Wade-style, without even bothering to knock.  
“Yo! Dude, knock!” Mark exclaimed.  
“Sorry man, but Mandy gave me a bet,” Bob said as he scanned the room for signs of Jack. Not seeing any, he turned and left, shutting the door behind him.  
“Do you think he knew I was here?” Jack asked as he shot back up.  
“No, but he’ll be suspicious if he checks your room. I think Molly is already.”  
“Shit. I’m not ready to deal with everyone’s reactions.”  
“Me neither babe. I like our relationship just being our business.”  
“Me too.”  
***

“Okay, so I didn’t see Jack in Mark’s room, but he wasn’t in his own room,” Bob told everyone after he came back into the kitchen. Molly raised an eyebrow. Bob sighed. “I think I see your point.”

5\. Molly, again

A week after Bob finally sort-of believed her, Molly had had enough. She was dying of curiosity, and needed to know what the fuck was going on between the two friends.  
Which is why, when she heard Mark and Jack alone in the kitchen, she crept in as quietly as possible, peering around the corner, just out of site. Hopefully she was about to see something to give her a better idea of what Mark and Jack were up to.  
Even though they didn’t spot Molly (as she was being all spy-like, as she would later tell Wade), Mark and Jack weren’t doing anything that could out them. Sure, they were goofing around as they mixed ingredients to bake cupcakes, but it was nothing too flirty.  
Molly stayed for a good five minutes, holding her breath as Mark threw flour at Jack, who then threw some right back. But nothing happened besides a lot of giggling, so she gave up and turned around. She had a dress fitting anyway, not to mention that her thighs had cramped up from crouching for so long.   
Not long after Molly turned her back, Mark pulled Jack in for a tender kiss.

+1 Molly, Wade, Mandy, and Bob

Months had passed since Molly gave up on trying to catch Mark and Jack. Everyone was still suspicious, but had given up hope of finding out what the hell was going on. As Mandy had said, they were bound to find out eventually.   
Turns out, she was right.  
***

“Ok, bye guys, see you later,” Molly said, heading towards the door, her high heels clicking on the hardwood.  
“You guys sure you don’t want to come with us?” Wade asked. “We could easily add two more people to the reservation.”  
“Nah, I’d rather not awkwardly join you guys’ double date,” Mark replied, eyes focused on the game of Mario Kart he and Jack were playing.  
“And besides, my winning streak should not be interrupted!” Jack taunted enthusiastically.  
“Hey! I’m coming for ya Jackaboy!”  
Bob rolled his eyes as he led Mandy out the door, followed by Molly and Wade. Mark’s eyes shot to the door as it closed. Jack paused the game, listening intently for the sound of the car leaving the driveway. When the coast was clear, Mark grabbed Jack’s shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss.   
“Mmmmm…” Jack moaned, moving to straddle Mark’s lap. Mark moaned in response, moving his hands to Jack’s ass.  
As Jack deepened the kiss, he began to grind against Mark’s lap.  
“Oh fuck…babe,” Mark gasped. He moved his hands from Jack’s ass to the hem of his shirt, desperately trying to pull it up over his boyfriend’s head.  
“I’m going to ride ya, right here on the couch,” Jack rasped out between kisses to Mark’s neck. Mark moaned loudly in response.

***

“I can’t believe we couldn’t even get to the restaurant!” Wade exclaimed as he pulled into the driveway.  
“Well, it’s better than being halfway through dinner when the building catches on fire,” Molly quipped.  
“True.”  
Sighing, everyone got out of the car and walked back to the house. Mark and Jack were too engrossed in taking each other’s clothes off without breaking up their make-out session to realize their friends were coming back sooner than expected. Luckily enough for everyone, everybody at least still had their pants on, but Mark was pulling off Jack’s belt…right as Molly walked in.  
“Oh my god!”  
“Holy shit!”  
“Septiplier’s real!?”  
“Dammit, you were right!”  
Mark and Jack were frozen in place, identical deer-in-headlights expressions plastered on their faces.  
Molly breaks the silence, shouting “Finally!” as she throws her arms up in the air, walking away to her and Wade’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Try and guess who said what in that last scene!  
> Also, bonus points to all who get the Friends reference!
> 
> I think I'll be posting more stories set in this universe. Let me know if you'd be into that, and I'll try and think of stuff. (Might even do it anyway)


End file.
